


No Light

by GiulyKira



Series: Fills per il p0rn fest 9 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan, mentioned Aniobidala
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyKira/pseuds/GiulyKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan ed Anakin hanno in corso una scommessa e un po' di tempo libero</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il prompt del p0rn fest #9 STAR WARS Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi Sleali trucchi da jedi

“Hai barato!” Anakin gli lanciò contro l’elmetto, senza nemmeno accennare a fermarlo, Obi-Wan sorrise e gli permise di colpirlo leggermente.  
“Oh? non ero consapevole che ci fossero regole” Il sopracciglio di Obi-Wan si alzò e il suo sorriso si allargò mentre guardava Anakin avvicinarsi a lui con un dito puntato “Hai. Usato. Sleali. Trucchi. Da. Jedi” Ogni parola venne sottolineata con un colpetto sul suo petto e Obi-Wan non si trattenne più dallo scoppiare a ridere.

“Lord Vader? Secondo i nostri calcoli dovremmo essere alla base ribelle tra due ore” lo stormtrooper che gli aveva interrotti si bloccò di colpo spaventato, la gelida occhiata che gli lanciarono entrambi lo fece, visibilmente, temere per la propria vita.  
Dopo che il loro sottoposto se ne era andato, Anakin aveva sospirato sedendosi “lo so che dici che non è bene per il morale ma questo credo che lo dovremmo uccidere, maestro, ha visto il mio viso e se si scoprisse che sei una persona normale che sa ridere, la cosa ferirebbe la tua reputazione”.   
Questa volta toccò ad Obi-Wan punzecchiarlo col dito “gli ho cancellato la memoria, non per tutto serve l'omicidio”.

Anakin sbuffò “comunque, abbiamo del tempo libero” l'espressione di Anakin si era fatta maliziosa “hai qualche idea per passare il tempo?”  
“Forse…” Obi-Wan rise attirandolo a sé per un bacio, Anakin gli si strinse subito addosso infilandogli le mani sotto i vestiti e strusciandoglisi contro, Obi-Wan cercò di allontanarlo un po’ e rise ancora al verso infastidito di Anakin che si dissolse in un verso di piacere quando Obi-Wan gli afferrò il cazzo e lo accarezzò fino al l'orgasmo.  
Anakin si accasciò tra le braccia di Obi-Wan baciandogli le guance e il collo, riprese fiato e si inginocchiò davanti al suo maestro, allora, liberò il membro di Obi-Wan e cominciò a succhiare e leccare, sentendolo crescere sotto la lingua, evidentemente incoraggiato dai gemiti di piacere del suo maestro continuò a succhiare toccandogli i testicoli.   
Obi-Wan venne nella sua bocca trattenendo il suo urlo di piacere.

Anakin gli sorrise, alzandosi e sistemando i vestiti ad entrambi “Vado sul ponte a vedere a che punto siamo, dovremmo essere quasi arrivati, comunque, quel tuo trucchetto mentale jedi che hai fatto su quel pilota ribelle non conta per la nostra scommessa”.  
Obi-Wan scrollò le spalle “Okay, tanto sto vincendo io in ogni caso, vai, sbrigati, prima finiamo, prima torniamo da Padmè e i gemelli”.

Anakin sbuffò divertito e se ne andò, guardandolo andar via Obi-Wan pensò che tutto era   
valso la pena, gli anni passati a fingere di essere un piccolo perfetto Jedi dopo essere passato al lato oscuro, vedere il concilio e la repubblica essere inefficienti e facilmente ingannati da quella prugna secca di Palpatine e sopprimere i suoi sentimenti per Anakin ma, alla fine, era riuscito a portare sia il suo padawan che la sua adorabile moglie dalla sua parte e, insieme, avevano sconfitto il cancelliere al suo stesso gioco.  
Sì, presto la galassia sarebbe stata pacificata sotto di loro e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho bisogno di più sith Obi-Wan nella mia vita.


End file.
